Night of the Living Doll
by Final Saturn
Summary: Sailor Moon is bitten by a youma with unexpected consequences. After finding her in an alley, Tuxedo Mask takes heroine back to his apartment. His curiosity gets the best of him.
1. Om Nom Nom

Title: Night of the Living Doll

Rating: R

Pairings: Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask

Summary: Sailor Moon is bitten by a youma with unexpected consequences. After finding her in an alley, Tuxedo Mask takes heroine back to his apartment. His curiosity gets the best of him.  
>SerenaDarien

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Sailor Moon copyright 2001 Naoko TakeuchiKondansha, Toei Animation. All rights reserved. Sailor Moon characters and their respective names are trademarks of TOEI Animation.  
>Licensed by DIC Entertainment, L.P.<p>

* * *

><p>Being a superhero wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, you had adoring fans; who could say no to that? But it's not like you got to revel in your glory. There was the occasional photo op<br>or kids wanting to hug their saviors; Jupiter once had a full on, if quick, make out session with an actor they had rescued. Unfortunately, superhero and secret identity go hand in hand.  
>Everyone loved Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, but one would hardly revere a ditzy, 17-year-old high school student and her friends.<p>

Then there was the other side of the battle. It was all right when the victims were thanking you or walking away unharmed. Sometimes they weren't so lucky. Plus, there were injuries. In  
>comics, superheroes always heal faster than normal people. That was true for the Sailor Senshi, too, but that didn't make the ordeal any less painful. After three years a Sailor Senshi, it still<br>hadn't gotten much easier.

"And what gives with that, anyway?" Sailor Moon wondered, as she quickly dragged a young boy out of the way of the battle. The blue skinned youma they were battling had a nasty habit of  
>spitting, which had the even nastier effect of solidifying and gluing people to the spot. It had been running a video game arcade to drain energy. Of course no one would ever find it odd for<br>people to sit completely unmoving at video game consoles, so that was a fairly clever plan on the Dark Kingdom's part. "You'd think after three years they would have gotten to the point. They  
>gripe about rainbow crystals here and there, but they really seem to be dragging it out."<p>

After moving the final victim out of harms way, Sailor Moon discovered that the senshi had done a pretty good job of beating up on the youma, who was looking rather worse for the wear. The  
>arcade uniform it had been wearing was shredded in places and severely singed in others. She looked to Sailor Mercury, who had been standing off to the side, checking the youma for signs of<br>weakness. The other girl pointed to the ear piece the youma wore, which Sailor Moon thought looked sort of like a Bluetooth. "Downfall of society," she giggled to herself. Taking off her tiara, she  
>prepared for the finishing blow.<p>

As though it sensed that the end was near, the youma surged forward toward Sailor Moon in a sudden burst of its remaining energy. She was about halfway through her windup when it  
>launched itself through the air and latched onto her neck with its teeth, only to stumble backwards seconds later with a rose planted firmly in its shoulder.<p>

Sailor Moon couldn't believe that the youma had the guts to bite her of all people, the woman who had personally dusted all of its closest pals. It would pay for that. Also, biting your victim on  
>the neck was such a cliché nowadays. She whipped her tiara the rest of the way around and sent it hurtling into the creature.<p>

Sailor Mercury ran over to Sailor Moon as she settled her tiara back onto her head. She was quickly scanning the leader's injury, which was already showing signs of healing. "My computer isn't  
>showing any signs of infection."<p>

"You think it had rabies?" Jupiter joked as she came up to stand beside them. She had been assisting the victims, but they seemed content wandering off into the sunset once they came back to  
>their senses.<p>

Mercury glared at her. "Just checking. Better safe than sorry, you know."

"Thanks, Mercury. I have to get going. You know how Mom gets when I miss dinner. I'll let you know if anything comes up." So saying, Sailor Moon nodded to them and waved to Sailor Mars  
>before heading off.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This should be only a few parts. I'm currently thinking 3. 4 at the most. Sorry if it takes me forever to finish.<p> 


	2. My Hero

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon copyright 2001 Naoko Takeuchi/Kondansha, Toei Animation. All rights reserved. Sailor Moon characters and their respective names are trademarks of TOEI Animation.  
>Licensed by DIC Entertainment, L.P.<p>

AN: Yes, these are going to be very short chapters.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask had rushed to the scene as quickly as possible. Leaping from building to building from one side of the city to the other didn't really make for easy nor efficient heroine rescuing.<br>He didn't have a grappling hook, spider web, or some form of cable to use to swing himself along quickly; each jump had to be calculated individually. That's why he arrived just in time to see  
>the senshi disperse. Muttering curses to himself, he set off for his apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena was so far away from home. She rarely came into this area and was very unfamiliar with it. Not quite sure she was going the right direction, Sailor Moon plodded along down alley<br>after alley. Something was off, something beyond the distinct smell of sickness outside the bar she had just passed. It soon became clear that with each step was growing harder to make.

With every movement, her body seemed heavier. Sailor Moon felt like she was swimming through Jell-o. "What is this? The youma?" she wondered. Thank goodness her mind was still sharp.  
>She reach toward her sub-space pocket to get her communicator. Perhaps Sailor Mercury had gotten a reading off of it that would cure this unpleasant condition.<p>

Unfortunately for Sailor Moon, the effects really set in, freezing her arm mid reach. She sighed deeply, or as deeply as being completely frozen allowed. "This is gonna be a long night," she  
>thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask glanced down as he prepared for his final leap between buildings. He was finally home. Something in the alley caught his attention, causing him to stumble and almost fall over<br>the edge. He carefully leapt to the fire escape several stories below for closer inspection. The blonde buns were recognizable anywhere, though he wasn't sure what Sailor Moon would be  
>doing in his alley. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed to the ground.<p>

Sailor Moon stood there, staring straight ahead with one foot poised midair, as though she were about to take a step. One hand was bent slightly behind her back, her hand curled in a way  
>that suggested it was trying to grip something. She didn't move. Upon closer inspection, she also didn't appear to be breathing.<p>

Of all the people who could have come across Sailor Moon frozen in an alley, she was very glad it was Tuxedo Mask. He was always saving her! Her thoughts continued on to praise many of  
>his other qualities, notably the toned chest she so frequently found herself pressed against.<p>

A quick glance in each direction showed that no one was around. Tuxedo Mask frowned. Someone had randomly left a life-size, extremely realistic Sailor Moon action figure in his alley. That  
>didn't really add up. Perhaps it was a ploy by the Dark Kingdom. He scratched his head as he stared at the statuesque heroine. It was probably a trap. It seemed he had two options: leave it<br>here to potentially injure some unsuspecting citizen or take it to his apartment, recreating a small-scale version of the Battle of Troy.

Tuxedo Mask shrugged. Troy it was. He put his arms around Sailor Moon's waist, which at any other time would have drawn shocked gasp from her. After an attempt at lifting her this way, he  
>realized that she was very awkward to carry. He set her gently back onto her feet and looked her up and down. Finally he settled on pushing her arms to her sides and her feet together before<br>bending her at the waist and tossing her over his shoulder.

Sailor Moon would have been blushing profusely at this point, fully aware that anyone passing would see directly up her skirt, but apparently even her ability to blush wasn't working. How  
>mortifying. Her hero was carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At another time, she would have been delighted at the prospect of seeing his apartment, but right now she just<br>wanted to be able to yell at him to put her down.


End file.
